Three Captains, One Ship
by That guy83
Summary: Set during 'Mothership Zeta', also tweaked with the plot a little.


**A/N: Edit: Wow, I've actually forgotten about this thing. I really should get around to finishing it...**

**Three Captains, One ship**

Andrew had woken up after he was blinded by a flash of light while traveling the wasteland. He had found himself in some type of cell. And after staging a fight with the random man that he shared the cell with, he saw what he had only seen in a partially readable magazine.

_Aliens._

They were, oddly enough, just like in the comic, short, green, big heads(Which would help when he found his weapons) and spoke gibberish.

But when two guards ran in one was armed with some type of ray gun and vaporized the other man before Cody could kick it out of its hand and snap both of their scrawny necks, literally.

After a small search he found all of his weapons that had been forcibly removed from him. And now that he was armed, he was going to find out just were the hell he was.

Traveling down corridor after corridor, he came across what looked like stasis pods, and upon further inspection saw that several were filled with people.

Being one of the few 'good guys' left in the capital wasteland, he checked a nearby console and pushed the obvious big red button, and somehow that worked as the pods began to slowly open.

Andrew was nice, but not an idiot as he had his assault rifle ready as three people slumped to the ground while the other four grogilystepped out. One of the dead ones looked like a raider, another looked like a slaver, while the last Cody had no clue, but he was dressed slightly like the ones that were still stumbling around.

"That! Is the last time I ever drink! Again!" One shouted before adding "Tonight!"

"What have ye gotten us into this time, Jack?" The oldest one grumbled.

"Well its obvious we're in... we're in..." Jack looked around and then saw Andrew.

"You there!" Jack pointed dramatically. "What is this place?"

"No idea. Some kind of prison?" Andrew shrugged.

"A prison guard no doubt! I'll teach you for locking me up!" Jack yelled as he grabbed for his empty pistol holster.

"What the blazes? Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye captain?" A rather odd-looking man walking up to him asked.

"Were is my weapon?"

"I have no idea sir, fact I don't know were mine is." Gibbs said as the others agreed.

"That may be but I have my hands!" The last one grabbed Jack and pinned him against the wall. "What demon did you make a deal with this time?" He growled.

"Now now Will, no need to get cranky now do we?" Jack's eyes caught the sight of metal and stared at Andrew's weapon.

"My god, what the hell is that?" He asked while the others turned to look as well.

"Uh...it's a gun." Andrew grinned, holding it up and showing his prized weapon.

"I've never seen one like that, and I've been around for a long time." Barbossa said in a way that made Andrew all too uncomfortable.

"If you're looking for you'rethings, I think you'll fin-." Andrew pointed at a container that resembled the one that held his own equipment in.

"Bob!" Jack suddenly said panicky as he ran over to the dead mans side. He then tilted his head sideways and poked the body. Then turned to the others and said "Bob's dead."

"Who?" Will asked.

"One of the newer crew members. At least now we don't have to pay him." Jack said happily as he went over to the container and pulled out a flintlock pistol and a saber.

"Ah ha!" He held up the saber victoriously as the others regained their own weapons.

"So who, and what, are you?" Andrew asked the question that was bugging him from the moment the men stepped out.

"Captain Hector Barbossa."

"Will Turner."

"Joshamee Gibbs."

"And I!" Jack said, resting one leg on the side of the container. "Am Captain Jack Sparrow. And we, are pirates. Now what are you good sir?"

"Mercenary, Mutant-Killer, hero of the wastes." Andrew tried to remember what people called him.

"You mean the waters?" Gibbs asked.

"No, the wasteland."

"The what?" The men asked in unison.

"Oh boy..." Andrew sighed as he sat down on the container, he took a moment to think before telling them what he knew. About some of the world before the great-war, the great-war itself, and how people live in the wastes. It took him over an hour to tell the tale.

"I think I'll stick with me seas and rum." Jack said.

"And you say most of the world is gone?" Will asked.

"Most of it is destroyed ya, but some of us still find places to call home. So the human race isn't gone just yet." Andrew answered.

"Oh? And what of these newest monstrosities. These 'Super Mutants', 'Ghouls', what are they?" Barbossa asked curiously.

"From the radiation. Uh, dark magic from the cannons the world used on itself." Andrew tried to relate to them as best he could through his vault history classes.

"Well then, enough babbling. Lets get out of here." Jack said smugly as he began walking toward a door that opened to show a dozen aliens.

"Uh...Hello." Jack briskly waved. One of the creatures screeched and charged at Jack.

"Hey!" He said angrily, pulling out his pistol and firing, hitting one of the creatures in the head while the rest of the crew helped him with their swords.

Cody watched in slight annoyance as the four men battled with the aliens for five minutes with parrying and slashes that never connected. Finally giving up, he whistled sharply, getting the attention of everyone.

"Enough!" Andrew yelled as he opened fire, taking down each alien with a headshot. When it was all over, he grunted approvingly of himself and reloaded as the pirates stared at the weapon with jaws slack.

"If we want to get out of here before we die of old age, you may want to upgrade." Andrew said, sitting down his pack he kept his mini-armoury in as the pirates quickly gathered around.


End file.
